User talk:Kellyanne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kellyanne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 08:51, November 25, 2011 Are you a troll, or what? Could you please stop your annoying and false contributions? Noogard 09:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Help What do you need help with exactly? --MrThermomanPreacher 00:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I need help with making Morgana's page i need 2 pics then i have another that i'll put on if that's ok? Can u do it straight when u see what ive wrote please. GET OFF THIS WIKI IF YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO VANDALISE IT AND RUIN IT FOR OTHERS! YOU ARE IMPRESSING NO-ONE BUT YOURSELF SO STOP! AND IF THIS CRAP SUPRISINGLY HAPPENS TO BE TRUE, A LINK TO THE SOURCE! Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 09:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'VE HAD ENOUGH WAINE-lOOKS-LIKE-CENRED YOU SAY THE DELETE THIS SIGN AND OTHER PAGES ON THE PAGE LIST MERLIN LIST OF APPEARANCES THERE WAS A DELETE THIS SO I SAVED WHO EVER WROTE IT IT'S GONE NOW GET OFF THIS WIKI OR STOP DOING THIS YOUR CHOICE? MAKE YOUR MIND AND TELL ME QUICKLY and YES IT'S ME KELLYANNE Message censored Sorry I didn't do that my friend tricked me sorry for the excuse he made Um he somehow got access to my Profile and did it very sorry please forgive me and my friend I told him not to do it anymore and if he does i'll show my friend and sorry again for what he wrote There is no excuse for your vandalism I do not want to hear about the stranger of the grant crap, please go and make another wiki for that. But leave it out of here. And seriously, get a course on English. Dryuuu 08:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu Yeah that was my friend he got access to my profile long story... He did everything he could to get access no way he tried my Username: ********* Password: ***** sorry im going to try and delete that I promise if I can't I'll tell the person who made this wiki he is my friend not the one that did the Stranger of The Grant thing i'll try and delete it I'll do anything to delete that page!! Kellyanne 7:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Kellyanne You can't, you'll need to leave a message on the admin's (MrThermo whatever) page asking him to delete your articles. Thanks. Thanks so much I didn't know I did but I forgot what is your name I can leave messages on your talkpage. I need to get Dryuuu and Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred because I read through Gwaine Cenred's page and Dryuuu wanted me to get out of this wiki so yeah if you want to be on my side just do this: 0+0 put it to 1 the first one and keep the second one 0. Thanks again if not keep it like 0+0 hope you be on my side!! I'm sorry I don't understand anything above because there is no punctuation. And all this other crap I don't understand. But I just wanna say that users have a right to complain to other users talk pages. And if it was your friend on your account I am deeply sorry, those words I wrote were to the person that made up the junk, so technically those words are to your friend. Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 10:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Gwaine, Cenred My friend was doing it to you because he once said he saw u at the shops and I found out that he was Pretending so, he wanted to actually meet who u were and when he went into my profile account he saw your name and tried tricking into that it was me. And SORRY he wrote those bad stuff I told he's mum and his mum gave him a bad smack so I hope Me and u can be friends. and tell Dryuuu your friend on the wikut i that it was my friend please and SOO SORRY again. Can I leave messages on your talk page please so we can communicate! Thanks for those nice words of you. Can u tell me your real name please I wont tell anyone please!... TBA by Kellyanne Yeah and u should have wrote those words to my friend. He is a bad bad boy so I dont care what u write to him. and if someone writes someone like that t was my friend. So Yeah... TBA I am seriously speechless. Dryuuu 04:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu What does that mean then? Please? The best thing you can do is make sure nothing like that ever happens again, and you will gain peoples respect by making an apology blog post (on behalf of your friend or whatever). If you follow these steps, the people that complain on your wall will look like idiots! Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 06:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I really need to do that so yeah Done. Mr. ThermomanPreacher ADMIN deleted my sorry apoligize blog that means he dosn't except it what do I do now!!!!! *Kellyanne goes rding on Aithusa/* You know if u want check my 2 wiki's ive made so far www.seasons.wikia.com www.merlinsfan.wikia.com Hi, I'm MerlinNimueh. I'm also with you! I thought Nimueh returned at the end of Series 4, but she hasn't been seen. Damn!!! I want she is back, but our words will not bring back to life her. I want to see her in Series 5, even in one episode. We need to contact the producers, but it is impossible! I know she is dead, but I would have an idea on how to get back her. ^ I know a way we could get her back. IN A MERLIN MOVIE. Have you read the interviews? The possibility for a movie is actually very, very high. Perhaps the movie could actually illustrate The Great Purge. Maybe that's what it could be based on. Because that way: *We could see Nimueh's relationship with Uther *We could see her reaction to him slaughtering her friends and family *We could see Gaius younger and as a magician (they could put make up on the actors perhaps?) *We could see Balinor younger, and how Uther tricked him into capturing Kilgharrah for him *We could see all the sorcerers and what a Camelot with sorcery looked like *We could see more of Nimueh's plots she schemed right after she was kicked out (20 years is plenty of time to plot) They could certainly use the same actor for Nimueh. She's a High Priestess so she can cast illusions of a younger age or perhaps even stay a younger age. =) Very good idea's i love them I want Nimueh back here vote: Who wants Nimueh back Nimueh return Nimueh Kellyanne Not Doing! Kellyanne can u apoligize 1 time to Dryuuu maybe even 10 times. He dosen't like it now stop doing these stupid things on pages. GET OFF THIS WIKI for your stupid false things. EnOuGh now go to his Dryuuu now for your stranger of grant thing ive heard it now stupid out run or i'll tell The Admin NOW!!!!!! Merlinlove KELLYANNE, I just got an email saying you reset my password. Are you trying to log in to my account? Well no matter, I got your IP address which is associated with your account name, I know what you're up to, you probably want my account. Well anyway, I'm reporting you to Wikia staff. Dryuuu 01:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Sorry Sorry Please im leaving this wiki bye bye bye im leaving i promise....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 ^ Wikia staff aren't just people to refer to in order to scare or warn you, they do check through people's edit histories with a fine toothed comb, and, will, after several reports, be monitoring what you do. I've spoken to a few myself. I know your IP, I know other accounts associated with yours, or your "friends" account (I don't care, but I'm blaming you, as you would've brought them here or vice-versa). I think you've done a really appalling job at being inconspicuous, what ever kind of pathetic "revenge" you want on me for thwarting your attempts to use this Wiki as your own personal sandbox, will be thwarted just as easily as all of your edits have been. No one likes you here, obviously, and no one will ever welcome you until you behave like a standard human being. But by now there's no turning back for what you have done- you're so easily distinguishable, and the best thing you could ever do now is just go away. We care about this Wiki, so believe me, threatening this Wiki is threatening what people stand (live) for, freedom from your bullsh#t. You can't win. Dryuuu 11:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu